memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Terra Nova (episode)
The Enterprise investigates the mystery of a lost Earth colony whose inhabitants disappeared decades before. Summary The Enterprise crew is going to investigate what happened to the Terra Nova colony. This was the first extra-solar Earth colony, and they lost all contact after a couple of unfriendly transmissions. When they arrive at the colony, they find no one, only a ghost town. The site also has a low level of radiation that would be harmful to humans in the long term. An away team, composed of Travis Mayweather, T'Pol, Jonathan Archer and Malcolm Reed, is dispatched. They make an unfriendly first contact with strange humans, resulting in Lieutenant Reed being taken hostage. Archer and the doctor then return, unarmed, to try to build trust with the residents. The doctor offers to take Nadet to Enterprise to treat the lung cancer she has. As the episode unfolds, we learn that the Novans were opposed to a second convoy of humans going to live in the home they struggled to build. Following that, relations with Earth degraded and, when an asteroid hit the planet, the colonists were only able to conclude that Earth was taking the colony back by force. The following radiations leaving only the children to survive, that lead to three generation of hatred for humans and a migration to the underside (a network of caverns where there was no radiations). With this insight, it becomes clear why the Novans are still suspicious, even if Phlox offers his help. Phlox later discovers that the water supplies of the underside have recently been poisonned by radiation and that could lead to the colonists descendants extinction. T'Pol suggests that the Novans be relocated in caverns in the southern hemisphere where there is no radiation. Jamin's first impression is that Archer has simply found a plan to take their home from them, but he finally agrees to talk to his people about the idea. When they return to the planet, the rescue of a wounded Novan helps build trust between Nadet's son and the Captain. When they finally reach the other Novans, Nadet insists on telling them what awaits them and they finally accept the relocation plan, avoiding extinction. Log Entries *''Captain's starlog, supplemental. Sub-Commander T'Pol has discovered the remnants of an impact crater that could explain the radiation.'' Background Information *Erick Avari previously played Vedek Yarka in DS9: "Destiny and B'iJik in TNG: "Unification I". Links and References Guest Stars *Erick Avari as Jamin *Mary Carver as Nadet Co-Stars *Brian Jacobs as Athan *Greville Henwood as Akary *Mark Correy as Alex (uncredited) *Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy (uncredited) Species Mentioned/Shown *Novan *Vulcan References asteroid; beresium; cancer; ''Conestoga'', SS; Judge Crater; digger; Earhart, Amelia; Fuller, Bernadette; Fuller, Vera; "Great Experiment, The"; Logan, Mark; Luna; Mars; millirad; Mitchell, Captain; MK-33; MK-34; New Berlin; Novans; phase pistol; radiation; stun grenade; Tracey; Terra Nova; Terra Nova colony; Utopia Planitia; Vulcans Category: ENT episodes de:Terra Nova (Episode) es:Terra Nova nl:Terra Nova (aflevering) pl:Terra Nova (odcinek) sv:Terra Nova